Secrets and Lies
by Esperata
Summary: Now for something a little different. Alvin's been bragging about him and Britany. He has no idea how he's inspired Jeanette and Simon.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is the prose version of 'Homework' from deviantART. All the speech was written by CTW36 on deviantART and I've simply added the description. Really you should check out the original but be warned it is for mature adults only.

Any following chapters are my own continuation.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jeanette lay full length on her bed. She wished now she had gone out with her sisters. She'd probably have got as much work done.

"I'm never gonna put all of this in my head tonight."

"What seems to be the problem?" She recognised the sophisticated voice and glanced over at her boyfriend. She hadn't been expecting to see him tonight and frankly she could do without the distraction.

"Test…" she replied vaguely.

"What?"

"The test on calculus is tomorrow and I'm still not done with my four page homework on it. Ohhh…" she moaned as she buried her head in her pillow.

Simon had hoped to surprise Jeanette with his visit but he was the one currently caught by surprise. He wondered if she realised that in _that_ position, with _that_ dress on, he could see… His glasses steamed up in the suddenly warm atmosphere and he hurriedly wiped them off. As Jeanette lifted her head again, he sat on the side of her bed.

"As usual, Jeanette, you worry too much. Here, you want me to help you with that? I'm done with mine anyway."

"No thanks Si," Jeanette knew if he stayed she wouldn't be able to focus at all. "I don't want to eat up your precious time. Besides, aren't you supposed to be watching 300 with your brothers tonight?" Simon was concentrating on subtly removing his trainers and didn't reply. "And… it's my fault I procrastinated, so just leave me be." She sighed and re-read the answer she'd just written. "Dang!! That wasn't right!"

Simon watched her affectionately.

"I can see that you're not thinking clearly." Jeanette began to pull herself upright. Simon couldn't help but notice the revealing way her dress slipped over her. She still wasn't paying him much attention.

"Just leave me alone and go watch your 300." Simon had no wish to leave so soon.

"They're all sleeping… unfortunately." Jeanette looked at him fully for the first time and couldn't help smiling.

"So why the awfully happy face?" She put hands on hips in mock sternness.

"Uhhh… I like studying more than movies? Yeah, that's it… ehhh…" Jeanette turned back to her own studies. With Simon, that statement might actually be true but… She heard him shuffling round behind her.

"C'mon Jean. Lemme help, so you can sleep early too. You need that energy tomorrow, y'know." He really wasn't giving up she thought.

"If you insist. Okay…" she picked up her book. "Now this variable goes over…" she glanced at Simon and gasped. "Hey, hey!! What are you doing?!" She dropped her book and almost fell off the bed. He caught her hand and pulled her to stand with him. He'd stripped off his jersey and trousers! She was too shocked to say anything as he calmly undid the buttons down the front of her dress. Then he said,

"What goes where?" Jeanette suddenly recovered her wits. She fumed at him. This was **not** helping with her homework. She sighed in exasperation as he unhooked her bra. Though his lips did feel good on her neck, and he did have the softest touch, she hadn't let her defences down yet.

"You're eating up my precious time!"

"No," he replied calmly, "I'm eating you my precious." No-one else saw this side of Simon and Jeanette always melted whenever he showed his softer side. However, when she realised he'd got her lying on the bed (she'd been too distracted to notice), she made one final attempt to get back to her homework.

"Get off me Simon! I need to study!" He was now holding one of her legs.

"I thought you needed the energy."

"I do, but not _this_ kind of energy." He leant back.

"C'mon Jean, Alvin already did it with Brit on Poker night the other night." That surprised Jeanette.

"They what?!"

"They didn't tell you?" Jeanette wondered how her sister could possibly have not told her something so important. She shook her head.

"No." Simon's romancing had by now been derailed and he looked upset.

"So… What now?" he asked. Jeanette looked at him. His eyes were lowered, unsure and hurt. She looked at her homework. Did she really care more about a dumb test than the wonderful guy in front of her?

With a playful smile she began to wriggle out of her panties.

"Baahh! Let these numbers go to blazes!" She grabbed Simon by his boxers and pulled him towards her. "Take 'em all off now! I'm not letting my sister best me!"

"That's the idea." Simon smiled as he held her in his arms.

"Now show Alvin how his big brother does it!" And as he moved to kiss her she whispered, "This'll be our own little secret."

LATER

Simon and Jeanette felt all warm and fuzzy.

"You're soft, darling." Simon murmured as he looked up at Jeanette, radiant and dishevelled.

"Y'know, you look cuter without your jersey." As they lazily embraced, both murmured softly,

"I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

OK. A very short piece inspired by 'Homework' on deviantART (drawn by CTW36 who is also responsible for a number of awesome pictures used in the Youtube clips I fave.) It's not necessary to have seen this but it will make everything clear.

P.S. 'Homework' would be rated MA. You have been warned.

_____________________________________________________________________

Simon crept in as stealthily as possible. Dave did not know he'd gone out and he'd rather it stayed that way. With luck his brothers would still be watching 300.

"Where have you been?" Alvin stood with arms crossed. Simon breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't their father. Alvin he could deal with.

"Like it's any of your business."

"Hhm. Britany and Eleanor were out tonight, weren't they? So Jeanette was home alone… or was she?"

"So?" Simon shrugged. "You sneak over to see Britany often enough. I'm allowed to see my girlfriend too you know."

"But was that _all_ you did?"

"Honestly Alvin, you're so puerile. Anyone would think you and Britany hadn't…" His eyes grew wide. "You never did, did you? That's why Jeanette didn't know!"

"Hey! You weren't there! You don't know that!"

"And neither do you, Alvin." Alvin looked puzzled.

"So… you're saying you didn't…" Simon sighed.

"Jeanette has a calculus test tomorrow. I offered to help with her homework."

"I should have known," Alvin interrupted with a grin. "You're too sensible Simon."

*

"He said what!?!"

"Alvin told Simon…"

"That lying, arrogant, gossiping, braggart! I'll never forgive him for this! Oh, what must they be saying about me in school? Poker night? Poker night!"

"I don't think anyone at school…"

"Come on Jeanette! This is Alvin we're talking about, not Simon. He'll have told everyone!"

"Britany, you're over-reacting. Even if he has told people, it's not like he's accused you of anything _wrong_. I mean, he _is_ your boyfriend." Britany smiled at her sister.

"How come you're so sensible Jeanette?" Jeanette smiled but said nothing. Britany frowned. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"I did, at first. And I was sorta hurt _you_ didn't tell me."

"Trust me Jeanette, you'd be the first to know." Britany interrupted.

"But now I'm just glad everything's worked out for the best." She smiled and Britany sighed in exasperation.

"For the best? Honestly Jeanette, listening to you you'd think his lying had led to something wonderful." Britany turned on her heal and stalked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until the morning that Simon realised – mightn't Jeanette think _he'd_ been lying? Doubtless she'd spoken to Brittany. Not about _them_ of course, he trusted her on that, but about Alvin. And Brittany wouldn't have known anything about it. She'd probably say _he_ was making it up. Jeanette would believe her sister and what would that mean for him? Simon scowled at his brother across the breakfast table. Alvin was utterly oblivious.

It was just typical that Alvin's bragging and thoughtlessness would upset Simon's relationship with Jeanette. Just once he wished that he could have something safe from Alvin's influence.

Should he tell Jeanette? Would she believe he hadn't known? He thought so but what if she didn't? Would she think he'd made it up just to… he balked at the thought and pushed his breakfast away uneaten.

"Simon?" Theodore looked at him in concern. "Are you OK?" He managed a slight smile.

"I'm fine Theodore." Alvin was watching.

"You better not be thinking of saying anything to anyone," he warned. Simon scowled again.

"If it were anyone but you Alvin, I'd expect them to do the _decent_ thing and apologise."

"Apologise?" Alvin scoffed. "For what? Everyone exaggerates Simon. Except _you_. But then," he sneered, "You've got nothing to exaggerate about." Theodore looked confused and slightly worried.

"Are you sure you're OK, Simon?"

"Positive." He got down. "We better get going if we're going to meet the girls." He led the way out of the room.

For all his bravado in front of Alvin, he was still nervous about seeing Jeanette. Should he tell Jeanette what he'd found out about Alvin and Brittany? What if she _hadn't_ spoken to Brittany? Shouldn't he at least give Alvin the chance to sort things out with his own girlfriend?

Alvin was now leading the way towards the girls, a charming smile smug on his face. That was, until he caught sight of Brittany's glare. She gave an audible huff before turning on her heel and striding away.

"Hey! What did I do?" He glanced at Simon but there was no way Simon could have spoken to Brittany yet. He quickly trotted after her. Simon found himself beside Jeanette. Wordlessly she took his hand as they all followed Alvin and Brittany. He smiled at her. As usual she'd made everything right.

He should have realised she was smart enough to realise Alvin's lie. That's what he loved about her. Intelligent, beautiful and calm in a crisis.

"What would I do without you?" he asked. She looked surprised but pleased.

Behind them Theodore and Eleanor watched as usual.

"Are you sure I shouldn't have told Simon Alvin was lying?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor smiled at him.

"Theodore. You're just too honest." He looked uncertain but forgot all about it when she kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon hadn't given another thought to Alvin all day. He'd had all his lessons with Jeanette and they'd been lost in their own little world. Luckily they both knew all the subjects already because neither of them could concentrate on their teachers. It was only when they met their siblings after school they realised anything was seriously wrong.

"Jeanette. Britany wants us to walk with her today. Alone."

"But…" Jeanette glanced at Simon.

"It's Alvin isn't it?" he sighed. Theodore nodded.

"He's pretty furious with her."

"With _her_? Why's _he_ furious with _her_?"

"Didn't you…" Theodore began before Eleanor whispered in his ear. "Oh, right. You weren't at lunch." Jeanette blushed and looked at her shoes. Simon simply fidgeted.

"So? What happened?"

"Well, you know Alvin told everyone he and Britany…" Simon nodded. "Only they didn't, but she found out and told everyone Alvin made it up…"

"In fact she said she'd have liked to…really… only Alvin couldn't…" Eleanor blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Oh no! She didn't?" Jeanette looked shocked.

"Alvin wouldn't have taken that well." Simon looked to Theodore.

"He didn't. Everyone's been ribbing him all day and I've never seen him so mad." The shorter chipmunk looked seriously worried. Simon sighed.

"We better go see whether we can repair the damage." Jeanette leant over to give him a kiss.

"Good luck," she smiled. He smiled back before reluctantly letting her go and following Theodore.

Alvin had already stormed off home so Simon and Theodore were walking alone. They walked in silence a little way before Theodore had to speak.

"Why couldn't _we_ walk with the girls?"

"Because we bear the name Seville."

"That's unfair," Theodore pointed out. Simon shrugged.

"Britany can be irrational sometimes."

"I don't blame her for being angry with Alvin. _He_ deserves it."

"He certainly does… though it doesn't help if they just retaliate all the time. Let it be a lesson to you though Theodore… a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"_You_ keep very quiet," Theodore said slyly. Simon glanced at him.

"Maybe that's because I have nothing to tell."

"Alvin said you went over there the other night when we were watching 300."

"So?"

"I spoke to Eleanor too. And she'd spoken to Jeanette…"

"Jeanette told her?" Simon was surprised. He looked at Theodore and realised he'd been trapped. His younger brother was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" Theodore exclaimed. Simon sighed, annoyed with himself.

"I promised Jeanette I wouldn't tell, Theodore."

"It's alright Simon. Eleanor's bound to get it out of her. It was her idea to suggest to you Jeanette had told her." Simon had to smile at that.

"I'm glad you're not that devious Theodore." They continued in silence.

"So?" Theodore prodded. Simon glanced at him. Though he was scarcely ten minutes older, he still thought of Theodore as a baby. He had to remind himself he wasn't.

"Do you swear faithfully you won't say anything to Alvin?"

"I promise." Theodore mimed crossing his heart. Simon smiled.

"It was amazing."

"Really?" Simon nodded then looked thoughtful.

"But it was more than that. I truly love Jeanette, Theodore. It wouldn't have been the same with anyone else. It just," he frowned as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "We were perfectly in tune with each other, you know? It was just right." They were each lost in their own thoughts as they continued to stroll home. Then Theodore asked,

"How did you know, Simon?" The older chipmunk smiled.

"From the light in her eyes, the timbre of her laugh, the feel of her heart… you just know."

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry this has taken me so long. I had real trouble trying to work out which direction this story was going. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alvin. You're completely over reacting!" Simon tried to sound reasonable but ended up shouting.

"Over reacting? ME? _**She's**_ the one over reacting! I mean, what was the big deal?"

"Let me see…" Simon began counting on his fingers. "You lied about sleeping with her to the entire school…"

"So?" Alvin interrupted. "It's not like we haven't come _close_. It's not _much_ of a lie. More of an exaggeration."

"You might have warned her before making her out to be some kind of…" Simon struggled to find the words. "Some kind of _easy woman_."

"Easy woman? I didn't! I mean I never…" Simon pressed his momentary advantage.

"Your trouble Alvin, is you never consider the consequences of your actions."

"No-one would have expected _this_. I mean, do you really think it's fair of her to say I couldn't… you know?" Simon hesitated.

"Well… perhaps she over reacted as well. But that's why you make such a good pair."

"I'll never forgive her for this. I mean how will I ever live it down?" His shoulders sagged and he slumped down onto his bed. "I didn't mean to upset her. I just… I was _proud_ to have her as my girlfriend… I wanted everyone to know how much she meant to me. I guess I got a little carried away."

Simon felt a twinge of pity for his brother. He was an idiot but his heart was really in the right place. He sat down next to him.

"You've got a funny way of showing how much you care." Alvin gave him a wry smile.

"You wouldn't understand Simon. All the guys were talking about their girls and how far they'd got… like if they hadn't let them… well it showed they didn't care. And if she doesn't care you're expected to find someone else. Someone who'll give you 'the proper respect'." He shook his head. "I didn't really mind that we hadn't done it yet… but I didn't want the guys pressing me to dump her. I love her Simon." He looked up at his brother but Simon could think of nothing to say to that. They sat together quietly before Alvin continued.

"Sometimes I wish we had your and Jeanette's kind of relationship."

"Really?" Simon couldn't hide the suspicion in his voice. Alvin nodded.

"We're always in the spotlight. Everyone's always evaluating us… judging us. Do you know what it's like to turn up at school Monday morning and find everyone's buzzing about your imminent break up?" Simon shook his head. He hadn't realised Alvin had worried about these things. "You and Jeanette don't worry about what anyone else thinks… yet everyone thinks of you as the perfect couple."

"They do?"

"Sure," Alvin shrugged. "The 'in' girls all think it's sweet how the two nerds have got each other." He grinned at Simon's expression. "And the boys are all impressed you scored with a hot girl like Jeanette… even though they all think she's too brainy."

"Scored?" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a complete idiot Simon. I can see the looks you give each other. One of the reasons I was anxious to say I'd managed with Brittany was 'cause everyone was saying how you'd beaten me to it."

"But…" Simon tried to get his thoughts in order. "You kept teasing me about not having anything to hide!"

"Of course. I didn't want you to know I knew. I _was_ kinda curious to see if you'd tell me yourself." He gave his brother a piercing look and Simon felt unable to meet his eyes.

"Actually," he mumbled. "We only did it after we thought you and Brittany had… the other night… when you were watching 300."

"Really? I was sure you'd done it before that." Simon met his eyes and shook his head.

"It wouldn't have been right… it'd have been too soon." Alvin nodded thoughtfully.

"Like me and Brittany." Simon nodded in agreement. After another mutual silence Simon coughed.

"Now. We just have to get _her_ to realise you two were meant to be together." Alvin grinned.

"I bow to your superior knowledge." Simon rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi." Jeanette opened the door with a warm smile for Simon. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." For a moment they forgot all about Alvin standing beside Simon until he jabbed his brother sharply in the ribs. Jeanette transferred her smile to him.

"Hi Alvin. Come on in." As Alvin brushed past them Jeanette reached out a hand and entwined her fingers with Simon's.

"Where's Brittany?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Remember what we said Alvin. You're meant to be showing her_ you're_ sorry… not demanding _her_ apology."

"Right, right. I know that." He took a deep breath. "Jeanette? May I please speak to Brittany?"

"I'll go get her." As she headed out of the room Simon reluctantly let her fingers go and followed her with his eyes.

"This better work," Alvin muttered.

"Look, you want Brittany back right?" Alvin shuffled awkwardly.

"Yes."

"Then you have to apologise. Stop arguing over whose fault it was."

"OK. Alright." The sound of Brittany stomping downstairs interrupted them.

"What do you want?" Simon suddenly admired his brother's courage. He couldn't help but back away from Brittany's angry glare.

"I'll just leave you two…" From the doorway he mouthed '_apologise_' at Alvin.

Alone with Brittany Alvin took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you…"

"Upset me? You _humiliated_ me!"

"I didn't mean to! I just… wanted everyone to know…"

"What a stud you are?" She smirked. "Kind of back fired didn't it?" He took another calming breath, determined to keep his cool.

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh? So you told everyone you scored… why?"

"I wanted everyone to know you were **my** girl."

"Your girl? What am I? A trophy?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I've got news for you mister," she poked him in the chest. "I'm not **your** girl anymore."

"Brittany," Alvin pleaded. "I'm trying to apologise."

"Too late for that. I've found someone else." Alvin was shocked into momentary silence.

"Someone else?" Brittany smiled smugly. "But we're **perfect** for each other!"

"Why?" she demanded. "Because we're both lead singers? Because our brothers and sisters have paired off?"

"No. Because…" Alvin's voice faltered. How could he explain what he could only feel?

"Well, it's too late anyway. I'm going out with Duke now."

"Duke? But he's a biker!"

"Yeah but he's better than you!" She turned on her heel and stormed out.

For a moment Alvin stood alone and silent. When Simon and Jeanette reappeared he was looking unusually pensive.

"We heard how it went, Alvin," Jeanette said in her soft voice. "I'm really sorry." Alvin smiled at her, strangely grateful for her sympathy. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he got an idea.

"Alvin." Simon's voice held a note of caution as he recognized the look in his brother's eyes. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Like trying to compete with Duke or something." Alvin grinned.

"No. No, I'm not. I've had a much better idea. I'll _show_ Brittany I'm reformed. From here on it'll be a new and improved Alvin."

Simon and Jeanette shared a worried glance.


	7. Chapter 7

At lunch time Simon found Jeanette sitting by herself. She had a spoonful of yoghurt hovering near her mouth while her attention was absorbed by the book in her other hand. He smiled. It never failed to amaze him of how oblivious she was of her own natural beauty.

"Hi," he interrupted her. "Where's everyone else?" She closed the book as he sat next to her.

"Ellie and Theo are in the library… I think. Brittany's over there," she gestured with her head to another table. Simon glanced over and recognized Jeanette's older sister sitting by the leather clad boy, Duke. He was somewhat pleased to note she looked uncomfortable.

"And Alvin?" He turned back to Jeanette. She flashed him an amused smile.

"Your older brother is currently surrounded by sympathising young girls." She gestured towards the table furthest from the biker boys. Looking past Jeanette, Simon could see Alvin looking with sad eyes at a strikingly beautiful girl who was soothingly patting his shoulder.

"What's he playing at now?" Simon frowned. Jeanette rested her head on her hand.

"You're cute when you're annoyed you know." He looked at her in surprise but she had glanced across to Alvin. "Alvin's always had more than his fair share of female admirers. At least he's finally found a use for them." She turned back to Simon. "Of course they all moved in when it was clear Brittany was out of the picture, but Alvin's refused them all."

"He has?" She nodded.

"He's spent the entire morning lamenting how he'll never get over Brittany… how he was intimidated by Brittany's beauty when they were intimate… that he'd wanted his first time with her to be perfect… candles, soft music etc… and now it'll never happen." Jeannette scowled across at the gaggle of girls. "They've been offering their shoulders to cry on and generally slagging off Brittany."

"So now everyone's blaming her instead of Alvin?"

"I have to admit your brother really knows how to manipulate public opinion."

"You said it. Only Alvin could turn this to his advantage." Simon watched as another girl went up to Alvin and put an arm round his shoulder. "How's Brittany reacted?"

"So far she's pretending not to notice but that won't last. The girls are beginning to sneer at her and the boys are muttering about the type of girl who hangs round the biker boys." Simon looked again at Brittany and this time felt a twinge of pity for her.

The trouble with Alvin and Brittany was they were both as bad as each other. The blame shifted back and forward between them so often you never knew who to feel sorry for. Mostly Simon just felt exasperated with them both.

"How do you do it Jeanette?" She looked confused. "How do you deal with them two without getting annoyed?"

"I suppose I just feel more sorry for them than anything."

"Sorry for them? But they bring it on themselves."

"They can't help being who they are." She shook her head. "And I certainly couldn't live Brittany's life. Always in the limelight. I'd hate it."

"I think she enjoys it a little too much."

"She doesn't, you know. Some days she gets so annoyed with having everyone always watching her… commenting on her. But she accepts that's the life she's chosen so she makes the best of it."

Simon remembered how Alvin had wished to live his life out of the limelight. He felt a surge of pity for them both. Then his eyes fell on Jeanette. His own princess hidden from the world. He was so pleased that she was his. Pleased and constantly amazed. He wondered, not for the first time, how he'd been lucky enough to be loved by someone as amazing as her. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She smiled and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"The same thing I did to deserve you I suppose. Just be." Simon smiled and leaned across to kiss her. Just before his lips could meet hers though, they were interrupted by their younger siblings.

"Jeanette! We have to do something about Brittany." Jeanette pulled away from Simon to see Eleanor looking worried. She glanced over to Brittany who was still sitting with Duke.

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to one of their parties tonight!" Jeanette looked bemused but Simon understood. He glanced at Theodore for confirmation.

"It's true."

"Is it so very bad?" Jeanette looked at Simon. He remembered all the rumours he'd heard about the parties. 'Wild' hardly covered it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll listen to you if you ask her not to go." Eleanor put her hands on her hips.

"Would Alvin?" she demanded. Simon sighed.

"Fine. We'll all go and make sure she's OK. What's the worst that could happen?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jeanette clung closer to Simon and he put a protective arm round her. The beach was crowded with girls and boys drinking and shouting and revving engines. Leather was the fabric of choice, though some of the girls simply opted for 'minimal'. Though it was rowdy round the bonfire, it was the quieter figures further away, in the shadows, that had the chipmunks most worried. Jeanette prayed that neither Theodore nor Eleanor could see some of the things they were doing.

"I can't see her," Simon yelled to Alvin. His older brother was scant paces ahead but Simon still wasn't sure he'd hear over the deafening music. Alvin turned round frustrated.

"Perhaps she decided not to come after all?" Jeanette hazarded.

"She's here," Alvin declared. "I can feel it."

"She must be with Duke somewhere," Eleanor tried to sound reassuring but she couldn't hide her own worry.

"If we find Duke, we find her," Alvin said resolutely. At this a couple of guys nearby turned to him.

"Hey! You're Brit's ex aren't you?" They laughed. Alvin scowled.

"Do you know where she is?" Simon interrupted.

"Maybe."

"You tell Duke I'm here to get my girlfriend back," Alvin shouted. They laughed again, then shouted out to the crowd.

"Kid here wants to challenge the Duke!" A chant started up with just a few voices at first but growing until it resonated through the sand itself.

"Duke! Duke! Duke! Duke!"

"Alvin," Simon whispered to his brother. "You can't fight him. You'll be crushed!"

"What else can I do…" Just then the crowd parted and Duke appeared. Following behind him was Brittany. She looked dishevelled and there were tears on her cheeks.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Hey! I think you've forgetting, she isn't your girlfriend anymore."

"Who says?"

"She said." He smirked. "She came with me 'cause she wanted to, remember? She _dumped_ you."

"Well I think she should decide again now. Brit?" he spoke softly. "Do you want to stay with Duke?" Everyone watched her as fresh tears broke out and she shook her head.

"I want to go home." Alvin let out the breath he'd been holding and turned back to Duke.

"You heard her," he tried to sound reasonable. "She wants to go home." Duke grabbed her by the arm.

"You can't leave yet doll," he leant closer to her. "The party's just getting started." Alvin snapped.

"Let her go!" He leapt across at the bigger boy and succeeded in catching him by surprise. They both fell backwards onto the sand. As Jeanette and Eleanor rushed to pull Brittany away another chant started up.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

It was clear already though that Duke was the stronger by far. He'd rolled Alvin over and punched him squarely in the face before Simon and Theodore could join the fray. Theodore rammed Duke in the side, knocking him off Alvin, and Simon punched him as hard as he could in the stomach, temporarily winding him. Brittany screamed as Alvin was hurt and now rushed from her sisters to help him to his feet.

Duke shoved Simon off and began pulling himself back up. This time it was Eleanor who rammed into him, knocking him into the crowd. As the spectators fell into each other, scuffles started up, until it was clear a full scale riot was starting. The chipmunks drew together protectively around Brittany and Alvin.

Duke glared at them but then scoffed,

"Go on, run. You're not worth my time anyway." Watching their back, they retreated back up the beach and then hurried to the car.

As Alvin was now sporting a black eye, and Simon had injured himself punching Duke, it was down to Theodore to drive. Eleanor sat close to him in the front while the other couples sat together in the back. No-one spoke.

As they drew up to the chipette's house, Jeanette quickly invited Simon and Theodore in so she could tend to Simon's hand, but more importantly so Alvin and Brittany could talk.

Alone in the car, for a long moment, the pair sat silent. Then Alvin spoke,

"Did he… do anything to you, Brittany?" His voice was gentle and caring and Brittany couldn't help but cry again. She shook her head.

"No. He didn't. But it'd be my own stupid fault."

"No, Brittany. All this has been my fault. If I hadn't lied about…"

"It's not your fault Alvin. I understand, really." She looked down at her lap. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you." He gave a humourless laugh. "Stupid way to show it huh?"

"No." She shook her head and looked at him. "I want to have that with you, really I do. I just want it to be special, you know?"

"Me too." He took her hands with a smile. She smiled back and he wiped the last trace of tears from her cheeks. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Alvin. You're my knight in shining armour." He touched his stinging eye.

"Wish I **had** had some armour."

"Aw. Let me kiss it better."

From the house Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor watched happily as the school's golden couple made up.


End file.
